Coating compositions typically include a resin composition, a cross-linking agent, and other coating additives such as solvents, flow and appearance control agents, fillers such as extender pigment, and the like. In both the refinish and original equipment manufacturer (OEM) coating industries, coating compositions are applied to a substrate, such as an automobile body panel, to produce a paint film on the substrate. Such paint films serve both functional and aesthetic purposes.
These coating compositions are typically based on known resin compositions, such as conventional polyester, polyurethane, and acrylic resin compositions. One specialized resin composition useful in these coating compositions includes a silyl compound and a carbamate compound. Typically, this specialized resin composition includes a first compound having a plurality of hydroxyl groups and a silane carbamate compound. However, none of related art resin compositions include a first compound having carbamate functionality and silyl functionality separate from the carbamate functionality. Therefore, these resin composition do not have secondary groups available for supplemental cross-linking. Another of these specialized resin compositions includes a polyester polymer having a carbamate group and an oxyalkylsilyl monomer containing a silyl group. The carbamate groups are not primary and are not available for cross-linking. Additionally, the oxyalkylsilyl monomer does not include any terminal isocyanate groups available for cross-linking. Therefore, this resin composition does not have the capability of increased cross-linking.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a coating composition that includes a resin composition having increased cross-linking capability. The increased cross-linking capability of the resin composition allows for reaction with various cross-linking agents, which when applied to a substrate produces a film having improved physical properties.